Bitter Is The New Sweet
by oOoMilkTeaoOo
Summary: How much darkness could one hide behind a childish smile? How much pain could one hide behind invisible tears? How much shame could one hide between a carefree facade? How much love could one cover with hatred? Dark, twisted and hilarity ensured. Rated T for violence, gore and swears. OC(s) story.


"Aria, _stop_!" her shrill voice echoed throughout the alleyway, desperation rising in those innocent blue eyes.

_Crack. _

A sinister smirk planted itself onto the raven headed girl, glistening amber eyes twinkling from the audible crack. The man's pained curses and begs of mercy only served to her increasing amusement.

A strong grip latched onto Aria's arm, slowly pulling the raven head out of her blood-lustful daze. The same shrill voice screamed into her ear, "Aria, we have to _go_! _Please_, I beg of you!" she hissed, attempting to drag the long haired girl away.

Aria kept a firm grip on the hollering man's arm, which was twisted unnaturally, "But Lily..." she protested, eyes squinted as she eyed the man critically.

"No more excuses! This is just merciless! Animal abuse!" she demanded, prying those cursedly strong arms away from the poor man. Aria let herself be dragged, eyes narrowed as she observed the dingy, grimy walls.

"Lily, but-" she tried protesting again, to no avail.

"Aria, listen here. Did he slap my ass? Yes. Do I have a boyfriend? Yes. Is he here with us on this vacation? Yes. Is it your job to protect me from hooligans? _No_." she spat.

Aria pouted childishly as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes, it _is_ as your best friend." she retorted, yanking her arm away from Lily's vice grip, "Austin's not here right now, so-"

"If you shut up right now, we can go get iced coffees after we buy the Second Life Set." Lily bargained, sighing loudly at her best friend's antics.

Aria grinned brightly from ear to ear, "Seriously? That's great! ...If Japanese iced coffees are any good, that is..." she muttered, remembering the horrid, _weak pimpsqeak _of a 'coffee' she had earlier. It was watery and _weak_. _Weak_! Coffee was made for the strong!

Aria did a macho pose, "Coffee is for the strong!" she declared proudly, her eyes twinkling and had they both not been in a secluded area, Lily would have hit her. Twice.

But they weren't, so Lily only hit her once, "Baka! Keep your macho antics and whatever antics to yourself where no one else can seem them." she scowled.

Aria pouted again, "Looks like _someone_ hasn't had their daily mocha yet." she sarcastically muttered, effortlessly dodging the punch from her side.

"Keep yapping and I'll throw you off the plane when we go back."

"Yap yap yap yap yap-" Aria rambled, eyes shifting to Lily in case she drove her a little _too_ insane. Aria literally _heard_ her best friend snap. Skillfully bending back, her feet planted securely on the cement, she watched with amusement as Lily's fist soared over her. "Not bad, but," she countered, twisting her body and stopping the kick an inch from Lily's slender waist, "Your enemy could counter-attack, like this."

Lily huffed as she shoved Aria's leg away, which nearly caused the other girl to stumble, but she didn't 'cause she was flippin' amazin'. "Well, most people _aren't_ like you, so I think I'll be just _fine_."

"The key word here being _you think_." Aria retorted, and sped down the sidewalk with a fuming Lily at her heels. Aria's waist-length hair billowed dramatically in the wind, like a cape fit for a superhero.

"Dammit! Why is your hair so fabulous?!" Lily hissed, her own blonde, layered shoulder length hair tickling the sides of her face. Lily was a very cute girl with fabulous hair of her own, as was Aria, but wasn't nearly as conceited.

"Damn right it is! Ahaha!" Aria screamed into the wind, as people gave the teenagers wary glances. "Daijyoubu! We're not insane yet!" Aria added momentarily when she noticed a majority of the bystanders were hastily calling animal and/or pest control.

"Hey Lily! I have a great idea! Let's run into the sunset dramatically so everyone can admire our swagger booties!" she laughed.

Lily smiled sweetly, the lines around her lips crinkling from the sheer force required to smile so hard, "Sure, sure! Let's do it in slow motion too so I can whip your freaking _swagger booty_ while we're at it!" she sarcastically yelled.

"Sounds like a game plan!" Aria laughed as they skipped into the sunset, not slowing down one bit, but still acting as if they were running in slow motion.

Aria and Lily were both on the Cross Country team, so running and jumping over obstacles were no problem for the two ladies. The problem however, was the multiple cellphone flashes so the citizens could report the hooligans later to the police. Luckily, due to their speed and _fabulous_ hair shaking, all the pictures were either too blurry or at a undistinguishable angle.

Aria panted and wiped away some drool as they got in line, with only a few hardcore, sleep deprived looking gamers in front of them. One of them turned around, and to the horror of the two girls, it was... Dun dun dun! ...Austin.

"Bae!" Lily cheered, jumping into her boyfriend's arms as he spun her around. Aria took some steps back to avoid getting affected by the love bug.

Aria raised an eyebrow, "Y'know, bae is Danish for poop." she explained. The raven head barely had any time to react- actually, that was a lie; her reflexes were far better than Lily's, before she was pummeled into the ground by a death hug.

"Aw, but you're my biggest bae of all, Aria!" she cooed, rubbing her hand vigorously against Aria's hair.

Austin took a few steps back, backing up like real chill, "Girlmance." he grimaced.

Aria gave a strangled breath, "Hey! I heard that! You know I never judge your bromance!" she cursed, before Lily presumed her life duty of suffocating Aria from her own hoodie. "Why must you betray me, hoodie? After that cat fight I got over for you! Old grandma left with four nail marks on her face!"

"I told you not to fight with grandmas! And the elderly, children, weak in general!" Lily hissed, shoving the cotton clothing further into Aria's breathing space.

Aria shoved the fabric away, panting heavily, "But she was giving me _the look_. Hell with the look, she tackled me to the ground! I didn't even want the hoodie at first! Sank her teeth into my arm and everything! Creepy dentures were dangling and everything!"

Lily pointed a manicured finger at her face, "Does it look like I care? I'm trying really hard to make it look like I don't care." she sarcastically scowled.

"Ladies, ladies, you're bringing in a crowd, and I'm pretty sure it's not for the Second Life Set." Austin soothed, holding his hands up in defence.

"Whatever man! I know you watch hot girls fight on the Internet anyway!" Aria yelled, causing Lily to lose her interest in suffocating her best friend and instead sending a death glare to her boyfriend.

"Wait- _what_?" Lily hissed.

Austin laughed nervously, "Only to see how much uglier they are than you so I can appreciate you more, darling!"

"He lies!" Aria cried dramatically, sinking her teeth into Lily's arm.

"_Ow! _What even to the heck! Why are you biting _me_?!" she yelled.

Aria removed her teeth from Lily's fleshy, teeth imprinted arm, "I'm teething." she explained in a very serious voice, as if it was a deadly disease.

"To hell with that! I bought you teething blocks for your birthday!" Lily screamed, shoving a hand at Aria's face.

"But they no tasty!" she whined, shaking her head childishly as her hair swished around.

"They're top of the line teething blocks! Babies everywhere would kill for them, you spoiled brat!" Lily growled, continually shoving the raven head away from her arm by her face.

A loud, chiming bell was heard over the chaos, "We're open-!" the salesmen announced, stepping to the side. Barely had those words left his mouth, Aria and Lily charged into the store like the rabid animals they were, yanking Austin by the collar of his shirt on the way in. The trio, or should one say duet and one yanked, reached their grabby hands at the Second Life Sets.

Aria grabbed sky blue set, "Hell yas!" she cheered, resisting the urge to slam the box into the ground to signify her happiness and pride.

Lily yanked at the ivory set, "_Finally_. Because like white is too mainstream."

Austin weakly grabbed at the black set, holding it to his chest and holding in manly sobs as he laid on the floor, "Why must girls be so scary..." he cried, but not legitimately cried, 'cause his girlfriend was right there.

The trio made their way to the counter as a rush of people stormed into the Second Life section, and as expected, a sound of disappointment and anger were heard as they paid for their sets.

"Dammit! Who took the limited edition coloured sets?! Now there's only Bubbly Orange and Puke Green! I mean, like _what-_? Oh hell naw, you didn't just take that Bubbly Orange! Give it here, punk!"

As expected, sounds of chaos were heard all over the store. Aria hummed, as she was the last to pay, and forked away her hard earned savings. The overly bubbly saleswoman handed her back a bag with the store logo with a eager grin, "Thanks for shopping with us today! As a reward for purchasing a limited edition Coloured Second Life Set in 5023 Sky Blue, you will receive a special gift upon creating your first character."

Aria nodded, not really caring at the moment as she was losing caffeine in her system from the weak coffee she had in the morning, "Uh huh, I know, totes, love ya, bye." she replied monotonously, and slugged out of the store doors.

Lily groaned as a headache was coming in, "Geez, now I feel like a coffee-deprived Aria. C'mon bae, we're off to a classy restaurant for _tea._"

Austin, meanwhile felt perfectly fine as he wasn't as heavily dependent on caffeine as the two girls were, "Sounds good! Where is it?"

"Just down the street. It's called Miki's, and I heard it's...great." she sighed, mind too frazzled to think of any more delicious sounding adjectives. Heck, she was almost tempted to call it foody. When you want to describe food as foody, you know you're going insane.

"I thought you said we were..." Aria drawled off, before she decided it wasn't worth to use the last of her energy to remind Lily she offered to get iced coffees.

The trio made it to the restaurant, grumpy, frumpy and anything less than fabulous. Including Austin, 'cause he was never fabulous. Not even with that tan sun-kissed skin and sea blue eyes. Shaggy dirty blonde hair, and one ear piercing. He was the living description of...a _guy. _Dun dun dun.

Immediately, _another_ bubby side-character waitress person was introduced, and leaded the trio to a small and comfortable booth. "Call any of us when you're ready to order!" she chirped, and literally skipped her way to helping others.

Aria and Lily downed their complimentary teas immediately, after they added heaping amounts of sugar. Placing their cups loudly down on the table in sync, they burped. Much to the embarrassment of the boy with them who, sadly, had far better manners.

"Are you ready to order?" a nearby waiter asked, subtlety winking at the two girls.

Austin didn't seem the least bit jealous, "If you're still willing to flirt with them after _that_, I have to give you my props man."

The waiter seemed to pale immediately, "Wait...that wasn't from...you?" he asked hesitantly, now creaking his neck back to face the ladies as if they were demons. "Such beauteous girls made such...sounds?" he squeaked.

Aria burped loudly, as if to make her point all over again, "Indeed." she answered, laughing proudly.

"That's nothing to be proud of!" the two males chorused.

Lily narrowed her eyes at the waiter, who had short green hair, and a cowlick at the front, "You were asking of our orders, correct?" she asked.

The waiter seemed to snap back into commission, back straight and a polite smile, "My name is Marco, and I will be your server for this hour-"

"-Eh?! But Austin here eats for much longer than a hour! He said something about he actually savors food unlike I, a pig."

"-For however long it takes for you to finish your meal." he corrected stiffly, shooting a pitiful look at the groaning Austin, "May I take your orders?"

"Yep! I want pasta!" Aria cheered, thumping her fists on the table as if they made any difference to her enthusiasm.

"Er Miss, we serve _Japanese _cuisine."

"I want pasta with _soup_!" Aria corrected proudly, as if _that_ made any difference.

Marco rolled his eyes as he scribbled down 'Udon' onto his notepad, "What can I get you fine monsieur?"

"Half a dozen pieces of California Rolls, please." he answered.

Marco nodded, pleased by the relatively normal order before he turned to face Lily, who's shaggy blonde hair was glistening from the overhead lanterns, "And what can I get for you, Miss?"

"Hmm... Miso soup, green tea pudding, and some milk tea-" she answered.

"I want milk tea too!" Aria yelled childishly.

Marco resisted the urge to groan, "Alright, one serving of udon-"

"Pasta with soup!"

"-Half a dozen pieces of California Roll, miso soup, green tea pudding and two cups of milk tea. Hot or iced, ladies?"

"Hot-" Lily answered.

"Cold!" Aria cheered.

Aria and Lily shared a look before grinning and chanting, "Hot n' cold, hot n' cold, hot n' cold..."

"I'll be back soon with your orders." Marco answered. _Or never, hopefully... _However, because of otherworldly powerless, Marco was denied the right to serve other tables and had to continue serving the idiot trio.

He smiled stiffly as he placed the udon in front of Aria, "Your orders are ready-"

"Pasta with soup!" she cheered, grabbing the chopsticks and slurping loudly as soup splattered all over Marco's cheek. He hid in a grimace as he placed the miso soup, green tea pudding and a cup of hot, steaming milk tea in front of Lily.

"Thanks." Lily smiled, grabbing a spoon.

"Where's my milk tea?!" Aria whined, as the others ignored her. Marco placed a plate filled with California Rolls in front of Austin.

"Thanks man." Austin replied, shaving the splinters off from his chopsticks.

"Milk tea!" Aria continued to childishly complain.

"Here's your freaking milk tea!" Marco hissed, throwing the liquid at Aria's face, ice cubes shattering against her face from the sheer force.

Aria turned chillingly quiet, as Marco feared his life, his career and his unborn children. Aria painstakingly slow licked her lips, before a slow grin appeared on her lips, "Delicious! Thanks man!" she answered, wiping the rest of the tea off her face.

Marco's eyes widened, stunned by the girl's genuine smile, and before he knew it, the words tumbled out of his mouth, "I'll get you a new cup." he replied as he stiffly walked back to the kitchen to explain how the cup had 'slipped' out of his hand.

Lily snickered, "Hey, that's no fair. You can't have cake and eat it too."

Aria smiled coyly, "I'll take all the cake I want and eat all of it."

* * *

**No offence against Japanese coffee (I love Japanese anything), but it's just that in my experience, Asian coffee isn't as good as North American coffee since they generally prefer tea. Welcome to my first 1/2 Prince fanfiction story on this account! This will be ridiculous at times, so you've been warned!**


End file.
